


13. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

by keeperofthefour



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [13]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stolen Moments, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.
Relationships: Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	13. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.

You weren't quite sure why he was at the party, but you certainly weren't complaining.

  
Maybe he was there on assignment. Saeyoung hadn’t quite been himself lately, so maybe Vanderwood had to tag along at the recommendation of their supervisor. Just to make sure that nothing fishy was happening. Or maybe Saeyoung had bribed him to come, to have extra protection in case one of the guests decided to cause a scene. It had happened before. Tensions could sometimes run high at the parties, depending on who was invited, and Jumin’s security had to step in to remove the offending guests. 

Regardless, he sat alone at the bar, a gentleman’s whisky in hand, looking bored to tears. No one dared approach him and his intimidating air. No one, that is, besides you. Excusing yourself from a polite conversation with a couple of lesser-known guests, you took a deep breath and walked toward him with confidence. He looked you up and down, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he tilted his glass to his lips. 

“I’m surprised to see you here, Vanderwood,” you began. The bartender took your order and you slid on the seat next to him, crossing your legs and leaning your elbow on the bar. “Keeping an eye on Saeyoung?”

“It’s dangerous to use his name like that,” he reprimanded you quietly, giving you the side-eye. “You never know who’s listening.”

Taken aback at just how quickly he chastised you, you felt your cheeks color and looked down, feeling a little insecure. You heard his chuckle and lifted your head, huffing a nervous laugh of your own.

“What do you say we get out of here for a minute? I need some air,” he said. And before you could react, he was striding toward the rear entrance, leaving you with a choice. After a beat, you shrugged and decided to follow him, quickening your steps and catching the back door just as he slipped through. 

The rear of the property was filled with lush foliage and a small fountain, the sound of water trickling gently and a light breeze rustling through the leaves the only sounds in the area. Again, he just  _ looked  _ at you. No emotion, no sign of amusement or even annoyance. So when he took your hand and tugged you close to him, your heart skipped a beat and began pumping furiously. He pressed a strong hand against the small of your back and stared directly into your eyes, his breath coming in staggered puffs. “I’ve had my eye on you for a long time,” he confessed. “And if I’m not mistaken, you’ve shown interest in me as well.”

You gulped and nodded, a shiver running down your spine. It was true: since the first time you’d met him, this mysterious agent had won your attention, much to the chagrin of his protégé. But he was so adept at playing it off that you truly had no idea he felt that way about you.

There was a long moment where you both studied each other, unsure of who would make the first move. His head tilted toward yours slowly, and you closed your eyes, lips slightly parted, waiting for his kiss. Calloused fingers grazed your cheek before you felt his lips graze the spot just above, his impossibly long lashes tickling the skin just below your eyes. His breath was hot against your jaw, and you let your own lashes flutter against his cheek, blowing out a shaky breath.

“Hahaaaaaa! Found y–  _ oh!”  _

You jumped away as Saeyoung burst through the door. Vanderwood rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground, then made a beeline for the exit. Saeyoung waggled his brows at you and made smooching noises in the air. “OOoooooooohh, you and  _ Vandy!” _

You grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, threatening through clenched teeth, “Tell  _ no one, _ ” before letting him go and floating back inside.

  
  



End file.
